Cliff Top Rescue
by roo17
Summary: Ace falls off a cliff and it's Sara to the rescue! Or will she also need rescuing? Written by Ivy the Vine. Please enjoy and R&R!


_Author's Note:__ Hey peoples! This is another Sara Adventure! Please enjoy and please…R&R!! Thanks!!_

_Cliff top Rescue_

Ace was walking to his favorite spot. It was kinda behind their house. You had to walk a while to get there. It was his favorite place to go after he finished training. It was a cliff top with trees and a boulder you could sit on. But the spot he like best was the part where the cliff top came to a point. That was his sleeping spot. He walked over to it and laid down. After watching the clouds for a while, he fell asleep.

Sara, Luffy and Shanks were on their way over to see Ace. Sara ran ahead of Shanks and Luffy. She couldn't wait to see Ace! For some reason she was in an excellent mood today. She was half way between Ace and Shanks when the cliff top underneath Ace gave out. Ace awoke to the shaking and got up to get off the unstable earth, but it was to late. The cliff top fell and so did Ace. Sara ran over to Ace and reached over the edge to grab him, but he already fell to far. Ace looked at where he was gonna fall. There were giant sharp rock that outlined the bottom of the cliff. It would be a miracle if he missed them all. Suddenly a wind came and knocked Ace into the cliff as he fell, knocking him unconscious. Sara screamed Ace's name, but there was no answer. She got up and backed away from the edge and began to run towards it. Shanks saw everything happen and knew what Sara was planning.

"SARA! STOP! DON'T DO IT!!" But it was already to late. Sara had jumped off the edge. She looked down and saw Ace hit the water's surface. He had missed all the rocks! Yes! Sara then realized what she had just done. She had jumped on instinct. She had to save Ace! Luffy already lost his mom and their dad…well he just left! Sara had enough time to watch Luffy and Shanks watch her fall, she watched seagulls fly by and watched as the water get closer and closer. Sara could see under the oceans surface and couldn't believe her eyes. She was directly above a razor sharp rock. Just her luck. She leaned to her left to try and avoid the rock. When she hit the water, the rock had sliced her stomach. It made a deep cut that went from her left hip, (inches) under her belly button and up to bellow her right rib cage. Crap! It stung like hell as Sara let out a scream in pain under water. She looked for Ace and saw him. He was at the bottom of the cliff. Sara grabbed her stomach and tried to swim to Ace…

Shanks and Luffy watched from the edge as Ace hit the water and then Sara. Luffy had been quiet the entire time. Shanks looked at Luffy. He was biting his bottom lip. Luffy saw the whole thing and was shocked. He was worried about Ace and Sara! But he knew they could take care of themselves. He curled his hands to fists. Shanks looked back at the water. Another wave crashed against the cliff. This time the white foam had blood with it. When Luffy saw the blood, he lost it. He couldn't be strong now. He burst out in tears.

"ACE!! SARA!! ACE!!" Luffy called and called their names even though he knew he wouldn't get an answer. Shanks grabbed Luffy but Luffy wouldn't leave the cliff top. Shanks picked Luffy up and ran down to the beach near the cliff.

'_If one them were okay, they would be there.'_

Shanks thought. He put Luffy down and ran in the water. He turned to Luffy quickly. Luffy had finally controlled his tears a little.

"Luffy! Go get Pat and tell him it's an emergency! Go!! Now!!" Luffy didn't hesitate. Shanks dove into the water and swam over to where Sara and Ace fell in. Between two of the rocks, he could see Sara struggling to stay above the surface. She had Ace her arm. Shanks swam over to Sara and grabbed Ace. Ace had a small cut on his forehead from the fall and Sara looked pale.

"Get Ace to the shore! I'm fine!" Sara yelled over the crashing waves. She knew she wasn't all right and could possibly die from the wound. Shanks swam to the shore and gave Ace to Pat. Pat looked at Ace and looked at Shanks.

"Ace is fine, just unconscious." Shanks nodded and looked for Sara. She wasn't anywhere in his sight. He ran back into the water and looked for her.

Ace awoke suddenly. Luffy was clinging to him and was laughing. Ace was confused. He remembered falling off the cliff and then nothing.

"Why are you laughing, Luffy?" Pat asked.

"I was worried about Ace for nothing! I'm just glad him and Sara are okay!" Everyone looked for Sara but couldn't find her. Then Shanks came running out of the water with Sara in his arms. Blood was dripping off of Sara. Shanks laid Sara down and let Pat look at her. Ace's eyes widened when he saw Sara's wound.

"Sara's lost a lot of blood and needs stitches! Shanks! Help me take her to the ship! If we don't fix her now she'll die!" Shanks nodded. He and Pat carefully picked Sara up and took her to the ship. Luffy burst into tears again. Ace immediately grabbed Luffy and tried to comfort Luffy. Ace tried to hold back the tears, but failed to. The two brothers sat there comforting each other.

"Luffy…how did Sara get hurt?" Luffy tried to calm down so he could talk.

"She…she jumped of the cliff to…to…to save you!" Luffy managed to say. Ace picked Luffy up and started to walk to the ship. "Ace…is Sara gonna…die?" Ace didn't answer. "Ace?"

"I don't know, Luffy…she might." The two brothers didn't say anything till they got to the ship. They waited outside on the deck.

Sara had woken up when they set her on the examination table and started to stitch up her wound. Every time they put a stitch in, Sara would yell in pain, but never shed one tear. Shanks watched Sara try her best to stay still. Shanks knew Sara was strong. Any child would of burst into tears and would try to move around. Shanks ran his fingers through Sara's wet hair.

"It'll be okay, Sara…It'll be okay…"

Ace and Luffy still waited. They could hear Sara yell in pain all the way on deck. Luffy had fallen asleep in Ace's lap and Ace just sat there running his fingers through Luffy's soft hair. After two hours Shanks and Pat emerged from the room. Ace put Luffy on the seat next to him and walked up to Shanks.

"Don't worry, Ace. Sara's just fine…She had to get 249 stitches. She'll be scared for life, but will be okay." Ace hugged Shanks. Ace had been worried about Sara. She risked her life for him. "You wanna go in with me to see her?" Ace nodded. They walked into the room and saw Sara. She had small scratches on her face and was breathing heavily. Shanks and Ace took a seat next to Sara. Sara looked at Ace and gave a weak smile.

"I'm glad you're okay, Ace!" Sara said.

"Sara…why did you jump? Why didn't you let me jump?" Shanks asked.

"I knew you would be to big to miss the rocks. The spaces between them are small. I knew you would get hurt." Ace looked at Sara's condition. She was like this cause she saved him. He smiled and began to laugh. Now when Ace laughed, you couldn't help but laugh too. Shanks looked Ace weirdly. Then Sara began to laugh too. Shanks looked at the two like they were crazy. (Which they were already.)

"You two crazy heads…" Shanks said as he began to laugh to. Soon all three of them had fallen asleep after laughing their heart. Ace had fallen asleep with a smile on his face.

'_I'm glad you're okay Sara…thank you…'_

_**Hey! Did you like it? I'm sorry if you didn't…But thanks for reading it anyway! Please R&R!! Thanks!**_

_**Ivy the Vine.**_


End file.
